Visita de las Estrellas 2: Canterlot Allies
by Spinal1284
Summary: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kirby y Bandana hayan dejado la Tierra, pero eso no significó que los problemas hayan dejado de suceder. Ahora, el antiguo Equipo Canterlot, deberá de combatir una amenaza de las estrellas al igual que buscar nuevos aliados para derrotar a la Secta que quiere resucitar la oscuridad en el universo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MLP: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Tormenta.**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Kirby y Bandana tuvieron que volver a Pop Star luego de su estadía en el Planeta Tierra, en donde habían llegado por accidente, pero el destino fue muy incierto para ambos guerreros cuando se enfrentaron a fuerzas oscuras que eran desconocidas para los habitantes del planeta.

Luego de los tres meses más locos, sorprendentes y tregicos que vivieron, en donde hicieron grandes amigos como lo fueron los habitantes de la Tierra como Sunset, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, también conocidas como el Equipo Canterlot, al igual que Linika Sharpknife, hija del Héroe de Hyrule Link, y una familiar lejana de Sunset del mismo nombre, aunque con la diferencia de ser una alienígena de una longeva edad y alta inteligencia, sin olvidar estar loca por la ciencia. Sin olvidar al misterioso y poderoso Guerrero Estelar Phoenix Knight, quien dice ser el antiguo maestro y rival del mismimo Guerrero más Poderoso de la Galaxia, Sir Meta Knight, como también al trío de Guerreras Protectoras de la Tierra, Adagio, Aria y Sonata, también conocidas como el Equipo Melodía.

Después del combate final que tuvieron contra la entidad de la oscuridad de todo el universo, Zero, tuvieron que decir adiós no tan solo Kirby y Bandana, sino que también Linika quien volvió a Hyrule con su familia. Pero eso no significó que no se volverían a ver. Los habitantes de Dreamland volvieron un par de veces a la Tierra para saber cómo se encontraban sus amigas, al igual que una vez que Sunset, Twilight y Rainbow visitaron Hyrule, gracias a Meta Knight y su Nave de Batalla el Halberd, para volver a ver a su amiga de esa tierra.

Pero, ¿Que fue del Equipo Canterlot luego de estos sucesos?

Lamentablemente tuvieron que dejar su cargo de protectoras para dar paso al Equipo original que tuvo que atender una emergencia en una zona lejana del universo. Cada una decidió seguir sus sueños a futuro, aunque antes deberían de terminar los dos últimos años de escuela que les faltaban, excepto para Rainbow que hizo dos años en uno.

.

.

.

Planeta Tierra, Verano.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-Grito Rainbow saliendo de Canterlot High, vestida con un traje de graduación negro y con diploma en mano, junto a sus amigas y el resto de la escuela-Todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, me volveré la Guerrera Estelar más Fuerte del Universo.

-Para eso tienes que quitarle el título a Sir Meta Knight-Dijo Applejack, junto a sus amigas de la escuela-Y considero que te tomara unos cuantos siglos.

-Solo es un decir, tal vez las segunda Guerrera más Fuerte del Universo-Dijo Sincera la chica del cabello multicolor mientras se sacaba su traje de graduación y mostrando su vestimenta tradicional-Pero ahora es mejor disfrutar el verano. ¡EL MEJOR VERANO DE TODOS!

A lo que sus amigas celebraron con ellas, al igual que Pinkie propuso hacer una fiesta en su casa para hacer más asombroso este día, algo que todas aprobaron y se dirigieron raudo y veloz a las casa de su amiga fiestera, hasta que un destello apareció en el anaranjado cielo del atardecer.

A todas les vino ese momento cuando Kirby y Bandana habían llegado a la Tierra, incluso creyendo que serian ellos pero hasta ellas sabían que podría tratarse de una de las tantas naves que vienen a su planeta, ya sea para asuntos de negocios o vacacionales como se había hecho costumbre desde hace un año que cuando sus amigos de Dreamland los habían visitado.

Aunque les sorprendió como ese destello, el cual cambio a una nave blanca con tonos rosados en algunos lados, se acercaba a su posición.

-Hola, You Filthy Natives, ha pasado mucho tiempo-Saludo Susie a las habitantes del planeta mientras abría la cúpula de su nave para salir y se acercaba a ellas, en concreto a Rainbow, con algo en su mano izquierda-Un regalo de Sunny por tu, como lo dijo ella, ¿Graduación? Como sea, solo reprudece el mensaje.

La recién graduada acepto el regalo de mala gana y empezó a reproducir el holomensaje de la prima lejana de Sunset, Sunny Shimmer, mientras saludaba con su mano.

-Me enteré de lo sucedido y felicidades Rainbow por haber pasado este difícil momento de tu vida. Lamento no estar allí, pero debido a asuntos importantes desde que ascendí en el trabajo de, ya sabes que empresa, he estado bastante atareada con todo esto de crear armamento y robots. Pero te aseguro que estaré allí dentro de unos días para darte un proyecto especial que llevo trabando desde hace mucho justo para ti. Nos vemos pronto amigas-La proyección acabó y siendo Susie quien le arrebató de las manos el mensaje.

-Ahora, debo retirarme. Espero no volver a verlas-Dijo la joven científica con un tono amargado y yendo a su nave.

-Lo mismo opinamos-Respondio con el mismo tono Sunset, hasta que recordó algo relacionada a su visitante-Espera un momento, ¿Qué no Sir Meta Knight era quien te mantenía en Dreamland?

-Aaaaaaaaah…-Respondio Susie, solo para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible a su nave.

Una vez dentro, encendió los motores de su nave e intento despegar, pero está lo lograba salir del suelo. Cuando vio la parte inferior de su vehículo, se fijó como unas raíces le impedían salir del planeta, además de estrellarla contra el suelo.

-Bien hecho Rocky-Dijo Fluttershy solo para que una planta carnívora saliera de la tierra, la cual tenía su cabeza hecha de piedras-Eres un buen chico.

-You Filthy Natives, esto aún no acaba-Dijo enoja la empresaria mientras salía de su destrozada nave y sacaba algo de su bata.

Al oprimir el botón de su dispositivo, su nave empezó a salir de la tierra y cambiar su espectro a un enorme Mecha. Susie tan solo empezó a reírse al creer que tendría la ventaja, hasta que Applejack apareció frente a su robot y, con toda la fuerza posible, atravesó la densa capa de metal solo para sacar su mano con el núcleo energético de su Mecha, y lanzarlo hacia el cielo antes de que explotara.

Debido a la falta de energía, el robot de Susie se desactivo obligándola a sacar una pequeña caja de su bata, la cual se transformó en su dron de transporte personal, y se agarró del gancho para salir volando de allí con su ya característica risa. Pero, con tan solo alejarse unos metros de allí, se topó de frente con Rainbow y obligándola a cambiar de ruta, la cual lamentablemente también fue interrumpida con la presencia de Twilight. Al cambiar de trayectoria una vez más, fue Fluttershy quien se interpuso en su camino y, al hacerlo por última vez, Sunset fue quien detuvo su viaje por completo al poner un dedo en su máquina voladora, la cual se envolvió en llamas por unos momentos solo para volverse cenizas ante la mirada sorpresiva de Susie.

-You Filthy Natives-Fue lo último que dijo antes de gritar por la enorme caída que sufría en ese momento.

Por fortuna de la empresaria, Pinkie detuvo su caída al sujetarla en sus brazos y ella tan solo rindiéndose al verse rodeada por la jóvenes.

-Ese Waddle Dee les enseño bien.

-Es lógico, nuestro maestro fue el mejor alumno de Sir Meta Knight-Respondió Sunset-Y hablando de él, le comunicaré sobre tu huida.

-Espera, por favor. No lo llames, tan solo quería una semana libre, una que ese tonto Guerrero Estelar se negó-Dijo mientras salía de los brazos de Pinkie, resultando en una estrepitosa caída al suelo, y ponerse de rodillas frente a la humana-He estado en ese estupido planeta por más de un año, me merezco unas vacaciones en Hyrule o en Mushrrom Kingdom o en otro lugar que no sea PopStar.

-No, lo siento. Pero si Sir Meta Knight te mantiene cautiva es por algo-Respondio solo para que Susie se molestará y empezar a mirar a todos lados hasta fijarse en Rainbow.

-Oye tu, eres esa Dash que Meta Knight menciona.

-Si, ¿Que sucede?

-Si ese idiota llega aquí, no tan solo me llevará devuelta a ese planeta en forma de estrella, sino que también te pondrá a prueba. Sé que acabas de salir de la Preparatoria y que no has pulido tus habilidades debido a todo el trabajo que debías hacer. Qué tal si convences a tus amigas de que no lo hagan para que tengas más tiempo para practicar-Intento manipular Susie a la joven Guerrera, la cual dio resultado al verla pensar y poner una cara de miedo solo para detener a Sunset.

Susie pudo ver cómo ambas amigas empezaban a discutir mientras ella tan solo reía en voz baja al ver que su plan se había realizado.

-De acuerdo Rainbow, pero estará bajo tu cuidado-Y con esto dió el final de la discusión mientras volvían con el grupo.

-No te preocupes, el ático será perfecto para ella.

-Lo que una tiene que rebajarse para unas vacaciones tranquilas-Dijo la empresaria ya sin ánimos.

-Y hablando de vacaciones, al parecer no somos las únicas en aprovecharlas-Dijo Applejack contemplando el cielo-Se viene una gran cantidad de turistas espaciales por lo que veo.

-Por favor, este planeta con todo lo que ha sufrido no creo que sirva como pasatiempo vacacional-Respondio Susie mientras sacaba unos binoculares de alta tecnología de su bata, solo para dejarlas caer al contemplar las supuestas naves que se acercaba-No… no de nuevo.

La joven empresaria corrió en dirección a la escuela, dejando muy confusas a las humanas ante su actuar y decidieron seguirla al creer que sería una escusa para escaparse de ellas. En el interior, se fijaron como Susie se dirigía a la antigua base solo que ella no sabía exactamente al estar dando vuelta por los pasillos.

Cuando las chicas le intentaron preguntar por su comportamiento, escucharon un fuerte ruido cerca de ellas solo para ver como una roca en forma de corazón atravesó una de las paredes de la escuela y seguido por otro y otro. Ya concientes de lo que pasaba, Rarity sacó su espejo de mano solo para que esté se transformará en una varita dorada con un cristal azulado en la punta, al igual que un sombrero de tonos azul y celeste de dos puntas con un cristal en el centro.

Se trataba de la Habilidad Mirror.

Al ver lo sucedido con la chica de cabello elegante, Susie quedó sorprendida al ver como podía replicar los poderes de Kirby. Aunque esa sorpresa se interrumpió cuando un nuevo corazón cayó cerca de ella y evitando con la mirada la roca brillante. Rarity y sus amigas rodearon a Susie mientras la modista creaba un escudo de espejos para repeler el ataque de los corazones, al igual que los escombros de la escuela.

Una vez que se cslamra todo, Rarity expandió el campo de espejos para sacar los escombros sobre ellas, solo para ver como su escuela era destruida una vez más.

-Bueno, la Directora Celestia debe tener un seguro contra meteoritos-Dijo Twilight al ver como uno de los muros exteriores caía, al igual que ver como más meteoritos caían por la ciudad-Esto es muy grave.

-Al parecer, el equipo Canterlot deberá de volver a la acción si quiere saber que es lo que sucede.

-Yo se lo que sucede-Dijo Susie, aún tapándose los ojos-Dime, ¿Dónde está su base? Les explicaré todo lo que sucede.

Sin oponerse, Sunset tomó la mano de la empresaria para dirigirla hacia el sótano de la escuela, pero su viaje se interrumpió al ver un portal azulado frente al grupo de camino a la base. Tanto Applejack como Rainbow se prepararon ante cualquier cosa que saliera de allí y siendo una pequeña niña de ropajes verdes, cabello rubio y orejas punteagudas. Algo que les recordó bastante a…

-Se parece a Linika-Dijo Pinkie al ver el parecido de la menor con su amiga Hylian.

-¿Cómo saben el nombre de mi hermana mayor?

-Cierto, Linika nos contó en una de sus cartas que ella tenía una hermana-Recordo Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a ella de forma amigable-Hola pequeña, soy Fluttershy y nosotras somos amigas de tu hermana mayor. Dinos, ¿Como te llamas?

-Yo soy…-Intento contestar hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¡FAEDI!-Se escucho un grito al otro lado solo para que la joven Linika saliera de allí y sujetar a su hermanita quien intentó escapar-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes el libro de hechizos avanzados de mamá? Sabes muy bien que es peligroso para ti.

-¿Linika?-Dijeron todas al ver a su amiga.

-¿Sunset, chicas?-Contentos la Hylian, bajando a su hermana de sus brazos solo para acercarse al grupo y concluir con una gran abrazo.

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no subía una nueva historia. Pero aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Equestria Girls 3: Visita de las Estrellas"**

 **Y, como se habrán fijado, esto contará con los eventos sucedido luego de "Star Allies" así que, quien no lo haya jugado o visto Gameplay del mismo, habrá Spoilers sobre la trama del juego.**

 **Si tienen dudas sobre la nueva personaje, Faedi la hermana menor de Linika, pueden encontrar información de ella por parte de XmarkzX quien ha escrito varios capítulos cortos de sus historias para complementarlas entre sí, se los recomiendo, es muy bueno en lo que hace y puede servir de ayuda para los recién llegados a esta secuela y quieran entender más.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: MLP: Equestria Girls y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 2: Liberar de la Oscuridad.**

- _Adiós Papá, adiós Mamá. Que les vaya bien en el Valle Gerudo-Se despidió Linika de sus padres, los cuales ya estaban sobre la yegua Epona en dirección al pueblo de Guerreras-¿Por qué no puedo ir al explorar ese último templo? Claro, tengo que cuidar de mi hermanita._

 _Ya ha pasado un año desde que supo que su madre estaba embarazada, tan solo faltando le unos cuantos meses para que su primera hermanita naciera. Ella creería que podría ser una futura compañera de aventuras y explorar templos juntas, pero jamás creyó que sería tan irritante tenerla, en especial que ella sea un prodigio con la magia que heredó de su madre, siendo Linika quien heredó las habilidades de su padre._

 _-Bueno, Faedi se encuentra en su habitación practicando sus hechizos básicos. Creo que yo también debería practicar un poco, puede que en un futuro me sirva para enfrentarme a una bestia inmune a mis armas-Se dijo la joven Guerrera para ir a la estantería de libros-¿Donde habrá dejado el libro de hechizos avanzados mi madre?_

 _Cuando Linika encontró donde se encontraba, quedó confusa al ver un gran espacio vacío en donde se suponía encontraría el libro de su progenitora, creyendo saber quién lo había tomado y sentir una sacudida en el segundo piso de la casa._

 _-¡FAEDI!-Gritó mientras corría a la habitación de su hermana menor-¿Cuántas veces mamá te ha dicho que no tomes su libro de hechizos? Serás una prodigio en la magia, pero aún te falta mucho para ese tipo de hechizos tan avanzados._

 _Al abrir la puerta, se fijó como un portal se había abierto en medio de la habitación y como Faedi entraba en él, siendo ella quien cargaba una mochila para acampar. Al ver lo sucedido, y que el portal empezaba a encogerse, Linika corrió a su habitación y tomó sus armas, arco, flechas y su espada, lo más rápido posible para traer a su hermanita._

 _-Al parecer si saco algo de Papá después de todo-Se dijo con una sonrisa antes de atravesar el portal-¡FAEDI!_

.

.

.

-Y así fue como llegamos-Termino de explicar Linika a sus amigas humanas, quienes ya se encontraban en la antigua base.

-Si ya quedaron claros con el asunto-Interrumpió Susie-El problema que tenemos aquí es muy grave.

La mesa holográfica se encendió para mostrar a cuatro figuras, tres chicas de cabello azúl, rojo y amarillo de distintos estilos y un encapuchado con una túnica blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Ellos son Hyness y las Jambastion Mages. Francisca, Flamberge y… emh… ¿Sam Parmesana? Como sea. Su objetivo es corromper los corazones de todos los seres de este planeta con, irónicamente, corazones oscuros. Cuando un ser es corrompido hasta ya no dar más, el corazón es expulsado de su cuerpo y va al templo de esta Secta-Explicó Susie mientras la enorme nave espacial aparecía en el holograma-Con este objetivo planean revivir una vez más a Void Termina, el Heraldo de la Oscuridad.

Fue entonces que el enorme ser enmascarado apareció, dejando sorprendidas ante su aspecto nunca antes visto, incluso Faedi se ocultó detrás de su hermana.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lamentablemente, nos han ganado el primer asalto en enviar su "Materia Prima" para comenzar la resurrección del tipo ese. Nuestra única forma es que no tengan tanta energía corrupta y obligarlos a aterrizar en este Planeta para que ellos mismos hagan el trabajo sucio.

-Habrá que encontrar la forma de extraer ese corazón oscuro a quienes hayan tenido la mala fortuna de verlo, pero de forma segura-Pensó Twilight en una forma de combatir el problema sin tener heridos de por medio.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, solo denle una buena paliza y el corazón se dará cuenta que le es inútil y volverá al Templo de la Secta-Explicó Susie, llevándose la mirada de enojo de todas-Se que no es correcto, pero no hay otra forma. A no ser que quieras abrir a los humanos para sacarles el corazón.

-No hay de otra-Dijo Sunset, quien ya vestía su antiguo traje de combate, uno azul oscuro con guantes y botas rojas con tonos amarillos y un Sol con los mismos colores en el pecho-Es mejor prepararse.

Todas asintieron y en un parpadeo para Faedi y Linika, vieron como sus amigas vestían una vez más sus trajes de batalla con sus colores y símbolos ya característicos en ellas, trayendo algo de nostalgia a la mayor y dejando sorprendida a la menor ante tales trajes de combate que le parecían geniales.

-Que ridículas-Interrumpió Susie, llevándose las diferentes miradas de odio por parte de todas-Solo les falta las máscaras y se parecerán a esos tontos Guerreros Estelares.

-Como me gustaría golpear tu inexistente boca, pero hay cosas más importantes que ponerte en tu lugar-Sé quejó Rainbow, hasta ver a la hermana menor de su amiga-Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con Faedi?

-Si, es verdad. Ella tendrá que quedarse aquí, podría ser muy peligroso.

-Oye, niña hada, esto no es guardería y tampoco seré la niñera de tu hermanita-Dijo Susie.

-Además, se pelear-Se defendió la menor, haciendo un puchero de por medio con los brazos cruzados-Papá me enseñó a usar la espada. Incluso puedo usar la tuya, Linika.

-No, tú te quedas aquí. Estarás mejor sin que te pongas en riesgo.

-No, todas ustedes se van-Interrumpió Susie, oprimiendo un botón de la computadora solo para salir teletransportadas a la superficie.

-Esta bien, podrás venir con nosotras-Término Linika, mientras su hermanita celebraba de alegría-Pero solo si te quedas a mi lado y usarás mi espada solo si es necesario.

-Por su puesto.

-Muy bien Equipo, es hora de comenzar nuestras nueva misión-Dijo Sunset, recibiendo la aprobación de todas.

GUEST STAR: CANTERLOT TEAM

 _De Vuelta a la Acción_

" **Habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que hayamos perdido el toque"**

GUEST STAR: LINIKA Y FAEDI

 _Valientes a Leyendas_

" **Estas hermanas mitad hada y mitad Hylian, son las hijas del legendario héroe de Hyrule y llegaron para quedarse para ayudar a sus amigas! Serán capaces de escribir sus propias leyendas?  
(Si es que no las castigan, claro...)"**

-Al parecer que donde hay problemas siempre estarán ustedes. ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo una voz misteriosa que provenía de una de las copas de los árboles cercanos.

Al mirar hacia la voz, las chicas reconocieron al Guerrero Estelar de Armadura roja como las llamas.

-Sir Phoenix Knight-Dijeron todas mientras esté desaparecía de su posición y llegaba frente al grupo, quienes se inclinaron en forma de respeto-Es bueno volver a verlo.

GUEST STAR: PHOENIX KNIGHT

 _Sólo Quedarán Cenizas de mis Enemigos_

-Es placer es mutuo, y al parecer hay una nueva en el equipo-Dijo el caballero mientras centraba su vista en la pequeña-Por tu aspecto es de suponer que vienes de Hyrule. Además de que te escondes detrás de Linika, es posible de que seas su hermana menor. ¿O me equivoco?

-Está en lo correcto, Sir Phoenix Knight.

-Ya veo. Ya han decidido un plan.

-Separarnos para cubrir más terreno-Explicó Sunset-Tres en cada grupo. Applejack, Rainbow y Fluttershy irán al centro. Rarity, Linika y Pinkie a los suburbios. Twilight y yo a las afueras.

-Iré con ustedes dos-Dijo el caballero mientras hacía aparecer sus alas de fuego.

Todas concordaron con el plan y fueron a los lugares ya asignados por la líder del Equipo.

.

.

.

 **Centro de la Ciudad Canterlot.**

Las tres chicas lograron llegar a su lugar designado, sólo para darse cuenta del desastre que se encontraba. No tan solo por los humanos corrompidos que atacaban a los afortunados que no fueron afectados, sino que también por unas enormes enredaderas que crecían por toda la ciudad.

-Fluttershy, tu eres la experta en Plantas. ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Applejack a su amiga, mientras aplastaba una enredadera que se acercaban a ellas con su martillo gigante con su habilidad ya activada.

-No he visto nada parecido a esto. De seguro es debido a la oscuridad de los corazones.

-Entonces debemos llegar al origen de estas plantas antes de que rodeen toda la ciudad-Dijo Rainbow, cortando con su espada gracias a su habilidad.

Sin perder más tiempo fueron directo al centro de la ciudad, al igual que ayudando a varios ciudadanos no corrompidos llevándolos a las azoteas de los edificios en donde las enredaderas no llegaban y liberando a los poseídos por la energía oscuro, siendo los corazones oscuros quienes se dirigían al epicentro del caos. Ya llegando al origen de la planta, Fluttershy quedó en shock al reconocer a la enorme Carnívora violeta que crecía sin control.

-¿Venus?-Se dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro-No, es imposible. No puede ser ella.

-Descuida Fluttershy, si no puedes combatir, nosotras lo haremos.

-Y te prometemos no hacerle tanto daño.

La joven no respondió a las palabras de sus amigas y quedando cabizbaja aún con su llanto silencioso. Sin perder más tiempo, Rainbow y Applejack volaron y corrieron hacia la enorme Planta Carnívora con sus armas para detener su crecimiento.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de cortar, aplastar, electrocuta, quemar y congelar, no podían hacer nada para detenerlas, hasta que ambas sintieron un enorme poder emerger a sus espaldas. Al girar, vieron brillar la corona de hojas de Fluttershy para transformarse en su versión más poderosa.

Nature Leaf.

Cuando la joven levantó la mirada, este poseía su rostro fruncido y aún emergiendo lágrimas de sus ojos mientras volaba hacia la enorme Venus, quien intentó atacarla y sin éxito alguno cuando dos gigantes árboles aparecieron para detener las enredaderas que iban hacia ella.

-Venus, tu eres la mayor de tus hermanos y hermanas. Me acompañaste en momentos difíciles, no tan solo míos sino que también de mis amigos y de la familia-Le dijo a la planta corrupta, la cual se había tranquilizado con sus palabras-¡ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE TE COMPORTES COMO LA HIJA MAYOR QUE ERES!

Al escuchar esto, Venus tan solo le escupió un poderoso rugido que no movió ni un centímetro a la joven Guerrera. La única acción de Fluttershy fue darle una bofetada, la cual no le afectó en nada a la enorme planta, excepto la enorme mano de madera que salió de la tierra que la abofeteó con fuerza y lanzando al suelo a la Carnívora.

Lentamente Venus empezó a encogerse, al igual que las enormes enredaderas que cubrían toda la ciudad, hasta alcanzar su tamaño original, unos dos metros,siendo Fluttershy quien aterrizó para ver qué no le había hecho mucho daño a su pequeña, lamentándose por lo que hizo.

-Realmente lo siento Venus, no me dejaste otra opción-Se lamentó en llanto al ver a su inconsciente hija, la cual empezó a recomponerse-¿Te encuentras bien?

La única respuesta de la planta fue empezar a regurgitar hasta escupir a un babeado Discord, el cual se quejaba al estar rodeado por la sustancia pegajosa.

-Oh, Dissy. Lamento tanto que Venus te comiera, de nuevo, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Estaba bajo la influencia de una fuerza oscura que la corrompió.

-No, en realidad ella intentó detenerme cuando yo fui influenciado por esa energía oscura. Fue por esos corazones raros que cayeron del cielo mientras saque a pasear a Venus-Explicó el joven, el cual empezaba a secarse la baba por todo su cuerpo, sin éxito alguno-Siempre me he preguntado de qué está hecho esto.

Al escuchar el testimonio de su novio, Fluttershy empezó a encajar los sucesos y darse cuenta que Venus intentó evitar la propagación de la oscuridad, pero ella misma se vio influenciada por esta al tragar a Discord. La joven madre, al saber esto, empezó a darle mimos a su hija mayor, la cual contestaba agitando sus raíces traseras.

-Fluttershy, no quisiera arruinar el momento pero…-Dijo Rainbow señalando el enorme corazón oscuro, el cual empezó a flotar a un rumbo desconocido-... Creo que hay que seguirlo.

Tanto ella como Applejack asintieron y, una vez de despedirse de Discord y Venus, fueron en dirección al objeto oscuro para evitar su propagación.

.

.

.

 **Suburbios.**

Cuando Linika, Faedi, Rarity y Pinkie llegaron hasta la zona suburbana de la ciudad, se encontraron que estaba completamente de noche, gracias a una gigantesca nube oscura, y una especie de Luna que flotaba junto a las nubes. Pero lo que más resaltaba en todo este lugar era una mujer con una armadura oscura sobre un trono en medio de los suburbios, la cual era quien había sido poseída por la esencia oscura de los corazones.

-Si, no hay duda. Es la subdirectora Luna-Dijo Rarity al observar por un espejo portal antes de que este fuera destruido por la ya mencionada mujer-¿Algún plan?

-Posiblemente la oscuridad creada por esa nube es la que da fuerza a Luna. Si logro impactar una de las flechas de luz, tal vez podría disipar la por completo y tener una mayor ventaja-Explicó Linika-Lo único que necesito es que la distraigan mientras concentró una mayor energía de luz.

-¡Ya me estoy adelantando!-Gritó Faedi y yendo de frente hacia Luna con la espada de la Hylian en mano.

-¡FAEDI, VUELVE AQUÍ!-Gritó la mayor mientras perseguía a su hermanita.

El resto siguió a ambas hermanas para cubrirlas ante los humanos poseídos, y también los que seguían las órdenes de Luna por miedo, aunque no eran problemas para ellas gracias a sus habilidades de Mirror y Circus, con las cuales mantenían a salvo a los esclavos y liberaban a los corrompidos.

-Te tengo, niña malcriada-Dijo Linika, la cual tacleo a su hermanita para detenerla.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si no es nada más que Linika, y al parecer ella debe de ser la famosa hermana, Freya.

-Faedi-Corrigió la menor con un puchero, mientras ambas se levantaban con sus armas en mano.

-Como sea, ninguna de ustedes podrá vencerme... ¿Qué estás haciendo? No sé supone que debes apuntarme a mí-Se preguntó la humana corrompida al ver a la Hylian apuntando su arco al cielo.

-Apunto a tu fuente de poder, la oscuridad-Respondió para soltar la tirante cuerda de su arco mientras una poderosa flecha de luz poco a poco iluminaba el cielo.

Lamentablemente, esta no llegó cuando fue interceptada por una figura humana con unas gigantescas alas de fuego, la cual lentamente descendía junto a Luna. Se trataba de Celestia, la cual poseía una armadura rojiza clara y su cabello estaba envuelto en fuego.

-Ustedes no son las únicas hermanas que trabajan juntas-Respondió Celestia solo para hacer cenizas la flecha de Linika, la cual miraba enfada al par por lo que habían hecho.

Fue entonces que Rarity y Pinkie habían llegado hasta el lugar, luego de liberar a todos los corrompidos, sólo para sorprenderse al saber quiénes eran. Siendo la fiestera quien les dio un nombre característico a estas formas de las hermanas.

-¿Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker?-Dijeron sus amigas ante el Alter Ego de las adultas.

-Da igual, de todas formas las vamos a detener-Interrumpió Linika desenfundando su espada, sin lograrlo al no tener nada entre sus manos-¡FAEDI!

La menor fue corriendo hacia las hermanas con su espada, mientras está empezaba a conjurar un hechizo en su mano libre. El hechizo en cuestión formó una bola de fuego sobre su mano solo para impregnar la en su arma. La espada empezó a brillar para dar paso a un cambio de forma curvilínea, imitando a las flamas, al igual que emanar el elemento del fuego por toda la espada.

Tanto las chicas como las corrompidas estaban sorprendidas ante tal proeza de la joven Hylian, dándole tiempo a Faedi de lanzar una onda de energía ígnea al blandir su espada frente a Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker, las cuales recibieron el impacto sin notarlo, aunque saliendo del trance anterior al igual que las chicas para apoyar, y detener, a la hermana de Linika.

Aunque no fue necesario cuando Faedi volvió a conjurar un hechizo elemental en su mano, exactamente una esfera eléctrica, la cual volvió a cambiar el aspecto de la espada a por el elemento del rayo. En este caso la niña no atacó directamente a las hermanas, sino que disparó al cielo la onda de energía para que la nube se volviera más oscura de lo que ya era para comenzar una tormenta eléctrica.

Gracias a sus capacidades mágicas, Faedi logró controlar los relámpagos hacia Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker, las cuales recibieron la mayor parte de la furia de la naturaleza, al igual que las nubes se despejaron para dar paso al Sol del verano, y al final del combate.

Ambas hermanas cayeron rendidas al suelo mientras la oscuridad desaparecía de sus cuerpos, al igual que volvían a la normalidad, y el corazón oscuro era expulsado de ellas. Lamentablemente, y por un gran uso de energía, Faedi cayó al suelo cansada, aunque fue sujetada a tiempo por Linika.

-Es por eso que Mamá no quiere que aprendas hechizos avanzados-Dijo a su ya dormida hermanita, para luego ponerla en su espalda-Tu cuerpo aún no aguanta el consumo excesivo de energía.

-¿Qué pasó?-Se dijo Celestia intentando ponerse de pie, aunque sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo.

Tanto Rarity como Pinkie fueron a ayudar a las hermanas, al igual que explicarles lo sucedido. Ambas se disculparon por lo que hicieron y el grupo siguió su camino en persecución al corazón oscuro que se alejaba de ellas.

.

.

.

 **Campamento Everfree.**

Phoenix, Sunset y Twilight habían llegado al campamento de Gloriosa y Timber, al igual que notar que no había algún rastro de destrucción que esperaban hasta que la dueña del campamento apareció en una de las cabañas al notar su presencia.

-Es bueno volver a verlas-Saludo mientras las abrazaba a la vez y, siendo ambas chicas las que notaron la tristeza en Gloriosa-Timber, Midnigth y unos cuantos monstruos fueron a comprobar que había sucedido en el interior del bosque luego de la caída de esos meteoritos y no han vuelto desde hace horas.

-¿Midnight? Que no esa demonio en tu interior se había ido lejos-Se cuestionó Phoenix Knight al escuchar el nombre de la demonio.

-Ella regresó de su largo viaje hace meses, pero decidió quedarse en el campamento para defenderlos de los nuevos habitantes del bosque que les daban problemas-Respondió Twilight-Eso y que no dejaba de molestarme en mis estudios desde que regresó.

Fue entonces que todos escucharon un grito desde el interior del bosque, haciendo que se prepararán los Guerreros para el combate. En un santiamén empezaron a salir criaturas de diferentes especies, tanto de la Tierra como de muchos otros Planetas que se adaptaron al ambiente, escondiéndose en las cabañas al igual que Timber que traía una armadura hecha de diferentes artículos de cocina.

-Hermano, ¿Que sucedió?

-Recuerdas las historias que el abuelo nos contaba de la Guardiana del Bosque-A lo que Gloriosa asintió con miedo-Pues… no es tan solo una historia. Ella es real.

-¿Y Midnight? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Distrajo a Gaia para que lográramos escapar.

En ese instante vieron como la demonio era sujetada del cuello, ya inconsciente, por una enorme garra la cual terminaba en la espíritu protector del Bosque.

Gaia Everfree.

El espíritu del bosque lanzó a Midnight hacia el grupo, la cual dio un par de rebotes contra el duro suelo de tierra antes de abandonar el maniquí que poseía. Twilight, quien era capaz de verla, intentó despertarla mientras Sunset y Phoenix Knight comenzaron el ataque. Aunque ninguno de lo presentes se esperaba la decisión del caballero en abandonar la batalla y dejando demasiado confusos tanto a los humanos como al espíritu, el cual atacó a Sunset.

La joven logró esquivar el ataque inclinándose hacia atrás y aprovechando para expulsar una enorme llamarada de su boca, gracias a la corona de Fire sobre su cabeza, al tener la extremidad sobre ella. Gaia, al sentir el calor en su mano, agitó con fuerza su extremidad quemada al igual que soplar para cesar el dolor. La Guardiana se enojó ante tal acto y conjuro diferentes criaturas de tierra desde el suelo para atacarlos a todos, siendo los hermanos Gloriosa y Timber juntos a los animales y bestias del bosque quienes defenderán el campamento.

Aunque su ayuda no fue necesaria cuando una enorme esfera de energía apareció y destruyó a cada una de las criaturas. Todos voltearon su vista hacia Twilight, la cual poseía el enorme sombrero de su Súper Habilidad.

Flare Beam.

-Gloriosa, Timber. Es muy peligroso que estén en esta lucha-Dijo Twilight solo para cambiar su rostro al de Midnight-Nosotras nos ocupamos.

La varita brillante cambio inmediatamente a un tono oscuro con la esfera roja, al igual que el sombrero a un tono azulado violeta, solo para lanzar una enorme esfera de energía oscura directamente hacia Gaia. La Guardián solo agitó su brazo para desviar la energía al cielo y que está explotara. La única expresión de la demonio, además de la de sorpresa que todos compartían en el lugar, fue la de un enojo el cual deformada la cara de Twilight, quien tuvo que expulsar a Midnight mientras está sufría su metamorfosis de forma espiritual, al igual que lanzar diferentes groserías hacia la Guardiana del Bosque.

-¿De dónde habrá aprendido todo eso?-Se dijo la chica y siendo está la única en poder escuchar a la demonio.

Mientras tanto, Sunset seguía escupiendo fuertes llamaradas hacia la entidad, la cual se cubría con sus propios brazos los cuales ya no le producían el dolor del fuego gracias a unas rocas que envolvían sus extremidades, con las cuales atacó cuando la joven Guerrera tomaba otra bocanada de aire para expulsar más fuego y estrellarla contra una de las cabañas, al igual que destruirla.

-Estoy bien-Dijo mientras sacaba una de sus manos con el pulgar levantado y saliendo de los escombros de un salto para reunirse con Twilight-¿Algún plan?

-Uno, es una locura-Respondió mientras miraba su gran varita-Pero tal vez funcione combinar nuestras Súper Habilidades.

-No estaría mal, pero Gaia podría esquivar o desviar el ataque como lo ha estado haciendo.

-¡No se preocupen!-Gritó Gloriosa con una armadura de diferentes artículos de cocina.

-Nosotros nos encargamos-Grito Timber que, como su hermana, traía una armadura de latón-Aunque no estaremos solos.

Junto con los hermanos las diferentes criaturas empezaron a salir de sus escondites para empezar a distraer a Gaia, la cual concentraba sus ataques en ellos. Sin perder más tiempo, ambas amigas concentraron sus energías para convocar sus Súper Habilidades.

Monster Flame y Flare Beam.

Sunset convocó al enorme Fénix de Fuego el cual envió hacía la distraída Guardiana del Bosque mientras Twilight lanzaba la enorme esfera de energía el cual envolvió al Fénix que empezó a brillar y llamar la atención de todos, incluida Gaia quien recibió a la enorme criatura que desapareció tras el impacto.

La Guardiana cayó de espaldas y, una vez en el suelo, empezó a reducir su tamaño hasta el de un humano al igual que el corazón oscuro fuera expulsado de su cuerpo. Los animales y criaturas rodearon a Gaia para ver cómo se encontraba y al ver que empezaba a despertar la ayudaron a levantarse mientras los humanos se acercaban a ella.

Gaia Everfree pidió disculpas ante su comportamiento durante su posesión ante las oscuridad, algo que los humanos aceptaron solo para que el caballero de fuego hiciera presencia.

-Sir Phoenix Knight-Dijo Twilight molesta y ser Midnight quien tomó su cuerpo aún más molestas-¡¿Donde diablos estabas, maldito enano?!

-No me respondas de esa manera demonio que puedo acabar contigo, incluso aún dentro de la joven Sparkle.

-¿Has dicho, Sir Phoenix Knight?-Interrumpió Gaia.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Es bueno volver a verlo.

-¿Se conocen?-Interrumpió Sunset ante su curiosidad.

-Quien crees que fue el intermediario para que la Tierra fuera parte de la Alianza Galáctica. Hace Eones, Arthur me envió a este Planeta y junto a los Guardianes de la Tierra cerramos el pacto que los Guerreros Estelares acudirían en su ayuda ante una invasión de Nightmare.

-Eso explica el por qué no ayudaste en la batalla-Dijo Twilight, al igual que Midnight tomará su turno-Al menos podrías haber avisado.

-Me gustaría seguir esta discusión contigo, demonio, pero hay un corazón oscuro que se nos escapa.

Cuando todos voltearon hacia la esencia oscura alejarse a gran velocidad, los tres Guerreros fueron en su búsqueda, no sin antes despedirse de los hermanos y la Guardiana.

.

.

.

El Equipo Canterlot se reunió una vez más mientras perseguían sus respectivos corazones oscuros y llevándolas a las Praderas de Canterlot, a las afueras de la ciudad. Estos se unieron en uno solo corazón al igual que detenerse cuando se fusionaron. Todas se prepararon ante un posible combate al ver como el objeto oscuro empezaba a latir con fuerza, aunque esté solo se elevó al cielo hasta perderlo de vista entre las nubes de Verano.

-¿Ganamos?-Se pregunto Twilight.

-No, es solo el comienzo-Dijo Susie, sorprendiendo a todas, hasta recordar la radio incorporadas en sus trajes-Es mejor que vuelvan a la base. Tengo buenas noticias.

Sin ningún reclamo, todo el equipo volvió lo más rápido posible a las ruinas de la escuela e ingresar a la base, en donde pudieron ver como la joven secretaria ya tenía una visualización de la enorme nave de la Secta de Void Termina al igual que el corazón oscuro ingresaba en esta.

-Susie, ¿Cómo está la situación con la Secta?-Preguntó Phoenix Knight.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, y por supuesto que lo estoy, la energía oscura que recolectaron no será la suficiente para revivir a su "Dios"-Respondió mientras todos observaban como la enorme nave se acercaba a la Tierra-Ja. Tenía razón.

La enorme estructura atravesó la atmósfera terrestre e inyectó sus tres patas en las Praderas de Canterlot. Una vez instalada todos observaron cómo tres enormes cañones aparecieron a los costados y al frente de la nave, los cuales dispararon una enorme ráfaga de corazones oscuros pequeños a diferentes partes del planeta.

-¿Donde cayeron?-Preguntó Twilight.

-En tres diferentes continentes. Centro de Europa, la gran isla al Este de Asia y la Jungla de América-Contesto mientras el teletransportador era una vez más encendido-Las enviaré a los tres epicentros de la catástrofe, pero tienen pocas horas antes de que estos recolecten la energía suficiente para sus fines malvados.

-¿Qué harás durante nuestra ausencia?-Preguntó Sir Phoenix Knight-¿Que tipo de apoyo otorgaras estando aquí? ¿O simplemente te refugiaras ante una posible derrota?

-No, para nada. Eso ya lo hice en Dreamland-Confesó la secretaria ante el disgusto de todo el Equipo Canterlot-Me encargaré de vigilar a la Secta y sus movimientos. No tengo los medios para la construcción de drones de espionaje para ingresarlos a la nave y los que Sunny dejo aquí son demasiado grandes para ese propósito, así que solo les informaré lo que pasa fuera de la nave.

-Es la mejor ventaja que tenemos-Dijo Sunset antes de ponerse seria-Los grupos serán los mismos que antes. Rainbow, Fluttershy y Applejack, irán a Asia. Rarity, Pinkie, Linika y su hermana irán a Europa. Sir Phoenix Knight, Twilight y yo viajaremos al Amazonas.

Todas asintieron ante las órdenes de su líder, mientras que el caballero de fuego decidió viajar solo desapareciendo en una cortina de fuego. Ya listas, y con todo los elementos necesarios para su misión, cada grupo usó el teletransportador para viajar a sus zonas designadas por Sunset. Una vez que ya no quedaba nada, Susie fue hacia la computadora central y programó un nuevo sistema de hologramas para cambiar la antigua base por una playa paradisíaca.

-No será SMR365, pero es mejor que nada-Se dijo antes de instalar una silla de playa mecánica, con sombrilla y un sistema de servicio de bebidas veraniegas, para saltar a estas-A disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

 **Continuará…**

 **Finalmente, el segundo capítulo ha terminado y si que costó demasiado. Aún así debo ser franco, he estado muy ocupado en la Independencia Perfecta para New Vegas y todo el Mojave.**

 **Si, he estado jugando Fallout New Vegas y ya me he enganchado a este.**

 **Pero no deben preocuparse, ya he podido encontrar el tiempo para escribir mis historias y les aseguro que llegarán más pronto de lo que creen. Ah, y también puede que haya una de Fallout, pero no la esperen ya que puede llegar muy tarde.**

 **En fin, gracias por ser pacientes y solo les digo una cosa.**

 **¡BANDANA WADDLE DEE PARA SMASH!**


End file.
